


Room of Angel

by BloodyFreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom!Sam, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, bareback, non-brothers, non-graphic birth, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN-MEME KINK PROMPT: Sam and Dean meet in a hunter's bar and are immediately attracted to each other. However, both understand that the life of a hunter isn't exactly conducive to settling down and finding a mate, so they find themselves having a very intense and enjoyable down-and-dirty romp in the bathrooms. After that, it kind of becomes a thing - every so often they run into each other, and they enjoy a brief round of sex before going their own ways.</p><p>Until the day that, during a very hot round of fucking in a truck stop bathroom, the universe decides to throw a wrench in their plans and - somehow - Dean finds himself knotting Sam and the two of them realise that they're mates.</p><p>Cue, the two of them being tied together, awkwardly, in the bathroom stall and trying to figure out what the hell just happened.</p><p>BONUS POINTS:<br/>- Pet names.<br/>- Mpreg (or mentions thereof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, here I am, messing up again. My brain is a terrible place. I forgot the heat thingum, and didn't make it happen in a bathroom. But a sort of heat happened? and now there will be regular heats, or something. Whatever John said. I need to stop writing like a crazed monkey. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ... I hope.

Room of Angel was at a perfect temperature of seventy two, nice and warm with an underline of cool that was exactly just right in Dean Winchester's opinion. Angela Mayberry kept the drinks coming and he was on a nice little buzzcycle when he caught wind of a tantalizing scent, a beautiful smell that made him do a double take around the room until his eyes landed on a tall drink of water sitting a few stools down from him. 

Omegas were usually much smaller in size, delicate looking but stronger than they had a right to be and this omega with his long luscious hair and toothy grin, looked good enough to eat. He didn't mind a man that was possibly bigger than him, long as he could manhandle him but Dean didn't abide by all the alpha and omega rules either. He never had. 

He took a long drink from his scotch and then realized he had the attentions of the omega, once he looked again and the grin he had been sporting toward the bartender was replaced with a hungry look. Dean gave one of his most charming smiles, waving him down the bar and the man stood, showing off those long ass legs that stretched for miles and he had to wonder what they looked like outside of jeans, outside of clothes in general. 

The long haired man, took a long drink of his scotch and if that damn smell was wonderful a few stools down, it had Dean drowning in it like a siren had him by the neck and was pushing his face into the sea, to his death. “Sam Campbell.” 

He held out his hand, what a large paw to pet with me, Dean couldn't help thinking as he took it, measuring the feel of skin and callous against his own. “Dean Winchester. First time in a bar like this?”

Sam shook his head, upon closer inspection he was a lot younger than the hooded shadow of the room pegged him for. At least early twenties but the rough edges of his hand as he finally let go, let him know he had been honed as a hunter. “Just turned twenty one, but not my first time in a bar for hunters. No.”

Dean nodded. “I grew up in the hunting life. It was always my dad's thing and then it became mine. I come through here every now and again, best bar around here.”

“Same here except it was my mom. Kind of the family business,” Sam admitted, and the more Dean watched him, the more he could see the dainty side but there was a strength to it, underneath the mild shyness Sam was displaying. Like he wasn't used to being hit on by Alphas. 

Tough luck on their part, he bet Sam was worth it. Those pretty fox like eyes, and the cutting edge on dimples he seemed to have when with the hint of a smile he kept on mouth like a monopoly. “Your mom a woman of the hunt then? My dad would probably love to meet her, always thought he needed a woman who knew how to do this shit. Probably keep him from getting too lonely.”

Sam chuckled, looking at him with a glint in his eye. “What about you? You ever get lonely?”

Dean wanted to laugh but that was a good question. “Nothing my right hand can't help me with. Got magazines for miles too.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed, it was a melody of a masculine sound and Dean felt enraptured by it. “Who uses magazines anymore?”

Dean snorted. “Since I kept getting viruses on my laptop.” 

Sam looked back at him, there was a magnetic sizzle between them when their eyes met and Sam boldly spoke. “How about I keep you from having to flip a few pages for the night? Maybe the next couple of days.” 

Dean licked his bottom lip, eyes purposely set on Sam's own mouth. “I'd say you've got a deal.” 

Sam slid off his stool and Dean had to follow, his scent had gotten headier, more tantalizing in the last few minutes and the call was too strong to resist. He knew his own scent had probably taken on a woody attraction in the last few moments if the way the omega population in the room was looking at him was an indication. 

Sam may not have been here before, but he snatched the key from the bartender as they made their way into the employee only bathroom. Less chance of getting caught, the tenders in these places usually let hook ups go that way if you wanted some privacy but Dean had to admit he was a little disappointed since he didn't mind the rush of possibly getting caught by others. Sam locked the door behind them and threw the key up on the towel box.

They stood in front of each other a couple seconds before Dean couldn't contain himself and attacked, he moved forward slamming Sam up against the wall and attacked his mouth like a beast on command, ravishing his lips with his own and tongue. They were sucking and playing tonsil hockey like a couple of teenagers as Dean's hands roamed along Sam's body and Sam's own hands traveled along his as if on an adventure to seek out newly found treasures. “God, you're so … fucking hot. How are you not claimed?”

“Because my family trade is important and I'm too young to do that yet,” Sam admitted as Dean kissed along his neck, turning him around hard as he found his zipper and undid, unbuttoning and getting his pants down around his ankles. 

“Good call, but fuck, I don't know how people resist you for long, you got the most amazing scent I've ever had the pleasure of having in my nose, it's heavenly,” Dean whispered against his ear as he undid himself and stroked his cock a few times, making sure his knot wasn't getting any ideas in the process.

He was pressed up against Sam's back and he wished there weren't any clothes in the way but what could you do for a bathroom hook up? You took what you got. At least he could feel Sam's warmth, the muscles underneath his clothes and his cock kept brushing his wet underwear, indicating how wet Sam was. This was going to be one hell of a nice ride. 

“No one wants an omega as tall as me, no matter how good I smell,” Sam admitted, it sounded almost a little sad but Dean was too horny to care about that right now. 

“Fuck people,” Dean groused as he rolled down Sam's underwear and slid a hand around to cover the young man's cock and take it for a few nice strokes in his hand, nice and heavy, pretty damn big. He bet it was impressive for an omega. Hell, he could feel that it actually was. 

“Fuck me, you're taking too long,” Sam nearly whined in his complaint, and Dean found that somehow endearing. 

“Sorry,” He said, not feeling particularly apologetic at the moment but he took the head of his cock and breached Sam's already wet and ready, willing hole as he sank in balls deep. They groaned in unison and it didn't take long for Dean to find a rhythm as Sam kept stretching his upper body outward and allowing Dean to pound into his ass without apology. 

Sam's hips were snapping with his thrusts and their pants, moans, grunts were a concert of symphony only for them in the small bathroom. He was sure if someone passed right now, out in the hall, they'd know what was going on and that proved to make Dean pick up the pace, not because he was afraid of getting caught but because he had a little exhibitionist in him and always had. 

Sam was mewling like a kitten, for such a big man, it was a turn on for Dean. He was crying out everytime his prostate was hit and Dean made sure he angled just right to hit it dead on, one thing he wasn't was a selfish lover and he'd be damned if anyone walked away from him feeling like he was. 

At some point of flesh on flesh sounding in the room, Sam took his hand and placed it on his dick and Dean took hold like a cowboy taking the reigns as he started stroking in time with his pistoning hips. It felt so damn good, this warm and slippery cocoon that was Sam's ass, had to be the best lay he ever had. 

“Don't knot me!,” Sam exclaimed and Dean felt himself start to inflate but like the gentleman he was, he pulled out quickly and started spurting out come all over Sam's ass instead. He closed his eyes to the feel good sensation of his orgasm as his knot resided but he stroked Sam until the man went rigid and started coming all over his hand. 

Sam went slack in his arms and Dean held him up until he was okay to move. Dean had the decency to take a wash towel and clean off his ass while he stood there like a fucked out rag doll. “You don't have to do that.”

“As someone who fucked you good and proper, yeah, I do,” Dean said with a grin as he discarded the papers. “You good to stand?”

Sam languidly moved like a cat as he stood up and pulled up his boxers and pants with a nod, his face was flushed and his hair was all over the place. Dean felt pleased with himself. “Thank you for this. It was a good time.” 

Dean nodded, feeling something else. Like … he shook it off. “Look... I really did have a good time and I'm wondering how often you come in here...”

Sam looked at him a little confused, then a smile creeped onto his mouth. “About a few times a year. I might be here tomorrow night if you are.”

Dean pursed his lips. “Yeah, I might be too. You got a number?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, I got one but I don't text on it all that often. The road usually means friendships aren't really...”

Dean nodded. “No, No, I got it. Yeah, the road, man. Let's exchange and we'll see what happens.” 

They did and parted ways. Dean still couldn't help thinking about taking Sam from behind when he went to sleep.

\----------

The next night he waited at the bar, even texted Sam before he went but all he got was _'Sorry, I cant headin out c u sumday.'_ and that was the end of that.

\----------

It wasn't until six months later that Dean saw Sam again. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam though. He had long forgotten about what shape his jaw was, or what color his eyes were but he knew they were fox shaped, that he had dimples and his scent was enough to drive a man wild. Sam haunted his dreams with kitten like mewling and there were even a few embarrassing times he came in his sleep with the thought of Sam heavy with his child, walking around funny and knowing his favorite beer that he picked him up from the store.

But those weren't things he really wanted, at least not at this point in his life. There were evil, bad things out there to hunt and destroy. That's all he wanted to worry about in his life. He chalked it up to Alpha nature that he dreamt about someone he fucked being pregnant with his offspring. 

He got the text five days before.

 _'Ill b n oh n 5 dys, c u @ angel ?'_ and Dean couldn't help responding, _'Yeah, i'll be there._ ' 

Here he was, waiting at the bar, already knocked back three scotch and had two beers. He was feeling the tipsyness of it. It was a good feeling, warm from his head to his toes and then he felt someone slide up against him, whisper in his ear. “I checked with the bartender. Bathroom is occupied. We can take a back room unless you prefer the public restroom.” 

Dean turned to face Sam, get a good look at the mug that had been haunting his dreams and god, the kid was as good looking, gorgeous as he remembered him. “I'll take the back room.”

Sam grabbed his hand, looking giddy as he dragged Dean toward the back. The room was full of boxes but Sam snapped on an overhead light by the string. 

It was Sam who took initiative this time. He grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall before going to his knees, within a matter of seconds, he pulled Dean's cock out of his pants and was sucking like a pro. Dean wondered where he had learned how to suck like that but tried not to think too much about an omega he had slight feelings for having other barroom hooks up along his travels. It wasn't good for his ego.  
Dean was panting, hands twisted in Sam's hair as he closed his eyes. “Fuck, you're so good at this, baby boy. So good. I bet you practice to get this good.”

There was a moment of stilling and then it continued, Dean considered it kinda odd but tried not to think about it as he had a hot eager mouth around his cock and it was swallowing him down like someone had given him a pitcher of lemonade on a cruel summer's day. 

Just as he was about to come, he tugged at Sam's hair and shook his head. “No, baby boy. Not how I want you. Want your ass. You want that, don't you?”

Sam pulled off and looked up at him slightly defiant. “You can have it tomorrow night.”

Dean felt puzzled, blinking at him slowly. “You never … well, you didn't stay that one night.”

“I'll be here tomorrow for sure, right now I want to do this,” Sam said with a determined expression on his face. 

“Your call,” Dean said, feeling strangely turned on by the display of dominance in this omega. 

Sam returned to his task and Dean allowed himself to be brung off by an expert mouth with ease, he felt an explosion along his spine and his eyes couldn't see for a moment as he came down from his high. Sam was still licking and sucking come off his dick and he allowed it to continue, watching Sam who was taking to him like he couldn't wait for this to happen. 

Dean smiled, fondly at the younger man and spoke. “Okay, dude. Think you sucked me dry, let me return the favor.”

Sam shook his head as he pulled off and tucked Dean back inside his jeans. “Already came.” 

Dean looked at him in astonishment for a few moments, if they had a motel room together, they could make do with that little coming untouched kink Dean always wanted to try. “Then I'll return the favor tomorrow.”

“You will,” Sam said as he kissed the corner of his mouth and exited the back room. 

Dean didn't see him the rest of the night.

\-------------

This time he chose a booth not too far from the bar, it was heading around twelve o'clock and Sam still hadn't shown his face. He had been hit on by three omegas, all gunning for him from the time he walked in the door and turned all three day. Sure, he couldn't get Sam out of his head but if he had known he was going to be stood up by the younger man, he would have went off with one of them and had worth his while.

He was starting to get bored around one a.m when he received a text. _'sorry! B there n 10 mins.'_ he straightened up in his seat, not drunk enough to go off on a tizzy but still tipsy enough to smile and text back that he'd be waiting at the spot he was in. 

Just as promised, Sam came in ten minutes later with his hair slightly ruffled by wind but limping with each step. He made his way over and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, trying to pull him up but winced even further. “Come on, let's go. I already called the bartender. Back room again.”

Dean frowned. “What's wrong?”

Sam looked around slowly, then whispered. “Wendigo. Bitch got me in the side.” 

Dean carefully lifted away his jacket, then his shirt upward as he looked over the stitch and shook his head. “We can forgo the fun for tonight. Sit down and have a couple drinks with me. Take the edge off.”

Sam looked at him like he had grown an extra head. “You didn't come here to just have a couple drinks with me.” 

Dean shrugged, taking a sip from his beer. “No, I didn't but when another man is injured. You don't just fuck him to where his stitches might come out. My dad taught me better than that.”

Sam still looked a little perplexed but nodded. “Okay... I uh...”

“Don't make this anymore awkward, Sam. Just sit down and chat for a little while.” 

Sam slid into the opposite side with a slight wince, keeping pressure off his bad side as Dean waved the waitress down and ordered a round of drinks for the two of them. Three whiskeys each, and a beer a piece. “What was the job exactly? Who was your partner?”

Sam chuckled. “What is this? Questions one o' one?”

“Nah, just curious,” Dean said with a small smile as the waitress propped their drinks down in front of them.

“My mom and my granddad were my partners. Case was missing kids during camping trips, they were being used as wendigo snack food and sometimes to lure the parents away from camp as the main course,” Sam answered, and Dean could tell he was being honest. “What about you? What are you in town for?”

Dean didn't want to answer but he did anyway. “Because you told me you'd be here.”

Sam tilted his head, looking at him curiously. “You really came here because I said I'd be here?”

“Why else would I be? You got the only case that was going on. No other reason for me to be here,” Dean admitted, shrugging as he took back a whole cup of whiskey in one long gulp and felt the good burn going down his throat. 

Sam laughed, but it was nervous. “Must have left quite an impression.”

“You could say that,” Dean said a bit too softly, before he shrugged like it was nothing. 

“You left an impression too,” Sam said, eyes gentle in the light above. “I mean... trust me, you did.”

Dean nodded, grinning wolfishly. “Better have, or else I'd have to say bullshit on my man charm.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Something tells me we wouldn't get along if we were around each other twenty four seven.”

“You never know,” Dean said with a gentle smile before raising his drink.

Sam got the hint and raised his own, before they both knocked them back in a show of contest. “Whew, that was... damn... harsh.”

Dean chuckled. “You'll grow hair on your fucking chest in no time, kid.”

“Kid? I”m not that much younger than you,” Sam said, giving him a what Dean would like to dub a bitch face. 

“I'm six years older than your twenty one, I'd say you're a kid in my books,” Dean admitted, with a wink. 

“What are you doing, robbing the cradle? Shouldn't you be with omegas your own age?,” Sam teased, snorting.

“I happen to like Omegas any age, long as they're legal and as adorable are you are,” Dean quipped, taking a long drink of his beer afterward. 

Sam ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. I'm not adorable.”

“I know a pair of dimples that says otherwise,” Dean said with a smirk. 

“Shut up about my dimples or else we'll talk about your freckles,” Sam challenged, nostrils flaring playfully. 

“My freckles are none of your business,” Dean shot back, pretending to be horrified by Sam's observation. 

Sam smirked, shaking his head. “You're kinda goofy, Dean Winchester.”

“I'd say the same about you,” Dean said with a wink, as he took a sip of his beer. 

Sam smiled at him across from the table, as he went about working on his own beer. They talked for the rest of the night, about things they did growing up and what made them decide to stay in the family business. Sam didn't seem too keen on that talk, but Dean admitted it was the only thing he could really see himself doing besides mechanics, so why not keep an eye out for his dad.

\------------

Three months later, they met again. This time they went into the employee only bathroom while Dean fucked Sam's brains out while the younger man held onto the sink, ah ah ah with very thrust that Dean drove into him.

The next night it was in the alley, with Sam's legs high up on his waist and Dean giving him everything he had.

It went on that way for four years, four years of fucking and talking when they had enough time. It went from being about a fuck, to being friends who talked about their jobs and families when the time arised. Dean admitted to himself two years in he had feelings for the kid but he knew it could never be, not with his job, not with Sam's. They weren't cut out for domesticated life. That wasn't for them.

And then, shit happens you can't come back from. Shit that usually means everything you stand for goes out the window and you end up standing for something else.

\----------

He was supposed to meet Mary tonight but she got caught up in business with her father and therefore it was only Sam to greet him. They're both a little drunk, they decided to have a contest to see who could put away more and as it turns out, it doesn't matter who, they're both piss poor in the gutter as Sam giggles, hanging onto Dean as they make their way to the back room.

Dean whistles when he enters the door. “Look at that baby boy, the tables cleared off. You feel like sitting? Cuz, I think you're going to fall on your ass if I try to keep you up on my own.”

Sam chuckles, turns into a giggle and starts undoing his belt buckle and then decides against that as he takes off his coat and shirt. “Sitting sooounnnds goooood.” 

Dean laughs, appreciating the show. He doesn't think he's ever seen him entirely drunk and without his clothes since they started this thing. Dean's standing pretty at thirty one and Sam, well he's about to be sitting beautiful on his dick at twenty five. He takes in the long legs as Sam stands there completely naked holding onto the table. “You sure you're up for this?”

Sam nods, eyes half closed as he looks at Dean. “Fuck me, baby. Think I can handle you real good right now.”

Dean tries not to laugh as Sam sounds like a drunken slut when he's this drunk. Why didn't he get him drunk sooner? Dean decides to go with the flow, taking off his shirt and pants before sliding up against Sam and kissing him stupid, their mouths fused together tasting like alcohol and happiness all rolled into one. 

He slides his hands into Sammy's hair and closes his eyes, wondering what it'd be like to have him like this all the time. Anytime he wants. He's entertained the thought of them being on the road together, hunting down evil in the day and night like partners, away from their families they've sworn themselves to but he knows it'd never happen. It's a dangerous thought to entertain. 

Sam's hands clumsily come up to wrap over his shoulders and he kisses Dean again with intensity, and Dean moans into the kiss as their cocks brush in the night, like two gliding mermaids in the water. It's slick and good, but what smells even better is Sam's taint, he can scent it sliding between his thighs from his asshole and god, he wants to be in there so bad, making them both feel good. 

He backs Sam onto the table, as Sam arches up off his feet and gets on the table like a good boy. Dean grins at him, taking his hands down those long naked thighs and then hooking them underneath his kneecaps to bring around his waist. “Hold on, darling. This is bound to get really, really, good.”

“It always is,” Sam murmurs drunkenly as he kisses Dean on the mouth for good measure and wraps his legs around Dean tightly, capturing him in a vice like grip. 

Dean guides his dick into his hole and being taken in by moist, wet, heat that he can't help closing his eyes against as they both groan together. He opens his eyes to see Sam with that blissed out drunken pleasure filled look on his face as Dean pulls back out and slams back in, making them both AH at the same time. “god, so good. So good,” Dean murmurs.

“Yeah, get it, baby,” Sam moans as Dean pulls out and slams in again. 

They pick up a good dance together, hips driving to get the right feel going for the both of them. Dean's head gliding in a pound against Sam's prostate as Sam hiccups and mewls like the overgrown cat he is. Dean laughs at one point and Sam hits him on the head, telling him to stop making fun of him and Dean kisses it better. 

It's another moment of wondering what it'd be like to have this all the time instead of a few times a year. He doesn't want to think about it but as he drives into Sam's body, he can feel, fuck, he wants this man so much. In his life, always. Why can't he have that?

“Dean? Dean?,” Sam says in a slur, eyes half open. “You're not pulling out, baby.”

Dean looks up and then down, fuck, he's not pulling out. And that's a problem because his knot has inflated, mid pound. He tries pulling out but only ends up driving himself back in. Sam's body doesn't want to push him out. “Shit, I'm so sorry, Sammy.”

Sam wraps his arms tighter around Dean's shoulders and shakes his head. “Fuck, my mom is going to kill me. I can't be mated.”

Dean wants to laugh and cry at the same time. Is this really such a bad thing? _Yeah, it's pretty fucking terrible, Winchester._ his mind supplies and he groans, nodding. “She'll kill me and my dad will too.” 

“What are we going to do?,” Sam whispers, sounding more sober by the minute. Not even sounding all that grossed out by the waterfall of come filling his ass at the moment. 

“Take it as it comes,” Dean whispers back, wondering how long he'll have to stand here. 

Sam laughs, it sounds hysterical to Dean's ears. “Take it as it comes. Rich, Dean.”

“I wasn't joking!,” Dean exclaims before it hits him, he laughs too. “You perv.”

“You're the perv with your dick up my ass,” Sam said with a chuckle, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

Dean turned his head and kissed him full on, before resting his forehead against Sam's. “Well, we can't just go back to our regularly scheduled lives. We'd have to.. be together a lot, so there's that.”

“Our parents should meet,” Sam says softly with a nod.

“There's that too,” Dean murmurs, hand running through Sam's hair. Smoothing it from his face as he kisses his forehead in a manner he's been wanting to do for ages, it feels like now he's free to do it whenever he wants. 

“What if get pregnant?,” Sam utters in horror, eyes widening. 

“We'll deal with that too. I'll go by whatever you decide,” Dean said with some reluctance, as he always hoped someday he'd have a family of his own and a big one at that. 

“I couldn't kill a baby,” Sam said, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Then it won't happen,” Dean said with a smile. 

“My legs are starting to hurt,” Sam whines, obviously still a little drunk. 

“How do you think mine feel, whiner?,” Dean teases.

“We have to get more comfortable,” Sam said with a nod.

“Idea!,” Dean nearly shouts as he picks Sam off the table and goes to sit on the cold cement floor with Sam still wrapped around him. “We'll get tired, but we'll be sitting.”

“Or we could rearrange and lay down,” Sam suggests.

“Oh yeah, much better idea,” Dean said as they delicately rearranged themselves until Dean was behind Sam, still tied. 

“Still not that comfortable but better,” Sam murmured sleepily. 

“The bartender is going to be pissed at us,” Dean whistled with a laugh.

“Not as pissed as my mom,” Sam grumbled.

“We'll make it, I promise,” Dean said with a sigh.

“I'll take your word on that,” Sam said as he brought Dean's arms around his middle and held onto his hands. “Now sleep, we don't know how long we'll be here.”

“Sounds good,” Dean said sleepily as he trailed off into sweet dreams.

\----------

The owner of the bar wasn't mad, apparently it wasn't the first time two people had accidentally coupled on his property. He was infact glad they hadn't done it in the public restroom because that would have been embarrassing for all of them. Except it was extremely embarrassing when Dean woke to some dude standing over him, looking down like Dean had done some great injustice to his family with Sam's dick hanging out for him to see.

Sam decided to go with Dean to his motel, where Sam texted his mother and Dean got them breakfast from the diner down the street. Sam kept eating and Dean could smell Sam's scent changing, something much sweeter, and fuck, he knew what was coming. “You're going into heat.”

Sam frowned a little as he ate a sausage and shrugged. “This would be the first time.”

“That's right, you've never been claimed. So you don't know what a heat is like,” Dean said, scratching his chin as he took a bite of his eggs. 

Sam shook his head. “It's all new to me.” 

The more Sam ate, the sweeter the scent got and Dean's raging hard on was pushing against the seam of his pants. His mouth was watering too and he doubted it was the subpar food from down the street. He grunted softly. “Think you got time for a romp before your mom calls back?” 

Sam was scratching along his collarbone, the back of his neck, turned on as well as he nodded, discarding his food to the side and flying at Dean like a mad man as he knocked him to the floor and they wrestled around. It was probably the best sex they had yet.

\----------

“Samuel Daniel Campbell. I told you, time and time again, that this was a bad idea,” Mary all but shouted at her only child.

“Mom, I know but it was … it was the only thing for me, you know? Everything else was about everyone else,” Sam pleaded, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Dean decided to just remain quiet and let things be. 

“But look where it's got you! You reek of heat, and that means your body is preparing for a damn baby. How can you hunt pregnant, Sam? How?,” Mary said with a sigh as she sat down in one of the motel chairs.

Sam hung his head. “How can I hunt at all now that I'm mated?”

“Hey, that's not true,” Dean said softly. “We can still hunt. Might just not be with our families.” 

Mary turned her gaze on Dean. “You been hunting all your life?”

“Born and raised, ma'am,” Dean said promptly. 

Mary nodded. “I'm not so much as upset at Sam as I am with the fact that my father will be. He hoped to turn this over to Sam someday since my brother kept his children from learning the family trade.” 

Dean nodded. “Same with my dad. I'm not his only kid but my mom wanted at least one of us out of the game and that leaves my brother, he doesn't do this kinda thing. Not like me.” 

“I knew Sam was gone for you the second time we came back here. Giddy like a kid getting his first ice cream cone, should have known it'd end up this way,” Mary murmured, shaking her head. 

Dean blinked. “Gone for me?”

“Oh, he had been going off for months with this look in his eyes like he was in love. Couldn't stop thinking about you even if he wouldn't admit it,” Mary said with a small smile. 

Dean turned his gaze on Sam, eyebrow raised and the younger man was looking far away from him, faint blush on his cheeks. 

Dean smiled, wanting to reach out and take his hand. Do something to let him know the feeling was mutual but instead he kept his hands to himself and turned his eyes on Mary. “I know you were hoping something else came out of this. That we eventually broke it off but it didn't, so I promise to take care of Sam and see to his needs. He won't ever go without if I can help it.”

Mary nodded. “You see to that Winchester.” Mary stood up and headed for the door. “I'm going to speak with my father, so, you keep Sam here while I calm him down. Old man should have known trying to train an omega was a bad idea anyway.”

Dean nodded, not liking that Sam was referred to any old omega, because he really wasn't in Dean's eyes but he understood all the same. “You go do that.”

Mary waved. “Love you, Sammy. I'll be back later.”

“Love you too, mom,” Sam mumbled like a little kid, looking pleased that she didn't want to maim him. 

Mary shut the door behind her and Dean turned to Sam. “Next is my dad. He ain't gonna be nearly as lovey dovey as your mama, dude.” 

Sam swallowed. “He got that old mentality when it comes to omegas? Ensnarers who only want to knock an Alpha off course?”

Dean laughed. “No, my dad isn't that old fashioned. Nothing to worry about there. He's just going to call me a whole hell of a lot of irresponsible and what was I thinking. That sorta thing.” 

Sam nodded slowly and then Dean grinned. “Ready for round two?”

Sam looked at him in surprise. “Again?”

Dean laughed. “I know you learned that heats mean constant sex and I intend on taking every opportunity possible to fuck you bed instead of at a bar.”

Sam blushed again, making a slight face which Dean referred to as subtle bitchface number seven. “Round two here we come.” 

It was Dean who attacked this time, pouncing on Sam and showing him the kind of sex they were going to be having for the rest of their lives.

\----------

“Dean,” John said, sounding tired and a little sad.

“Dad,” Dean said back, apprehensive. He was a grown man afterall, he really didn't have to clear anything with his father if he didn't want to. 

“It was stupid of you to tie yourself to Sam but I can't fault you. You're in your thirties, about time you decided to settle down for awhile and pop out a few kids while you still can raise em right and train them in the good fight,” John said, eying Sam for a moment then turning them back on Dean.

“Wow, you're being a lot more level headed about this than I expected,” Dean said, eyebrow raised.

John shrugged. “I prepared for this. I knew you were gone for Sam, and I knew this would happen. It had to happen eventually.”

“If it's any consolation, sir. I … really care about Dean. I wouldn't want this to be happening with anyone else,” Sam said gently, looking John in the eye with a small smile. 

“I can tell you care about my son,” John said with a nod. “but I've got to get going. I need to see about a hunt and I need you boys to decide if you're coming along for the ride.” 

Dean bit down on his lip with a shrug. “He's in the middle of a heat.”

“That's not the kind of heat you think it is,” John said with a smirk. “It's designed to keep him horny so he doesn't feel morning sickness and all that other terrible shit people go through to bring new little birds into the world. He's pregnant, Dean.” 

Sam blinked, looking up with a frown. “I never really had a heat until now though.”

“Well, not everyone gets heats. Did you go through one when you first found out your were an omega but didn't have any afterward?,” John asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Basically, yeah,” Sam answered, frown deepening. 

“Then yeah, you're one of the omegas who don't have outright heats all the time. You function just fine but don't have to deal with it. You can get pregnant anytime but now that you have a mate? When you're not pregnant, you'll be subjected to terrible heats that want you pregnant at any given time,” John explained.

“They didn't teach that in sex ed!,” Dean exclaimed, feeling the horror. 

“Sam is a rare breed of omega, teaching it would be pointless,” John explained. “Your mom was the same as him.” 

Dean blinked, then his eyes widened. “Oh shit, I never knew that.”

“You wouldn't have,” John said with a smile. “Anyway, decide what you're going to do. Come hunt with me or not. You got decisions to make.”

“We'll think about it,” Sam piped up, hand moving to his stomach with an odd expression on his face. 

“You do that. Take care boys,” John said as he left. 

Dean turned to look at Sam, eyes moving toward his stomach. “You still want to hunt while you know?”

Sam looked at Dean head on. “Why aren't you freaking out?”

“Should I be?,” Dean asked, licking his lips. 

“Yeah, because you said all this stuff about not wanting to be tied down and kids are just a hassle not more than two years ago. Your mind couldn't have changed that quickly this soon,” Sam challenged, eyebrows furrowing adorably. 

“I lied, Sam. I always wanted kids, I always cared about you and I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else either,” Dean admitted, looking down, fearing rejection. 

Sam's hand came to rest underneath Dean's chin, lifting his face up. Their eyes met and Sam kissed Dean on the mouth softly before pulling back. “Dean, I'm glad. I... there's so much to talk about. So much but right now all I want to do is fuck. So please, fuck me.”

Dean barked a laugh. “Polite fucking. This I can get behind.” 

They were both entering into new territory, who knew what was going to happen from here on out.

\-----------

**Five Months Later...**

Sam stood in the middle of his new living room with slight disdain, the paint was peeling off the walls and it smelled a little moldy, therefore pregnancy scent o-meter was off the charts. He wanted to faint but he couldn't afford it right now, not knowing which way his body might fall and damage the precious little bun in his oven.

“So? What do you think?,” Dean asked, hands on his hips as his eyes did a sweep of the room. 

“It looks like shit, Dean,” Sam admitted. Frowning slightly at him with his eyes toward the ceiling. 

Dean sighed. “You're not seeing the potential, baby boy. It's going to look beautiful once I'm done with it.” 

“Can we really afford the repairs?,” Sam dared to ask, since he wasn't the bread winner. All he had was a small bookstore job five blocks away and that was barely paying for new clothes he needed as his waist expanded. 

Dean looked at him for a long moment before striding across the room and placing his hands lovingly on Sam's stomach as he talks down to it. “He asks if we can afford it, can you believe that, kid? He doesn't think we have it all worked out.”

“Well? Can we?,” Sam asks, starting to feel anxious. His body feeling a warm wave of relax come over him from his Alpha's hands just sitting on the cusp of his belly where their potential children are growing. 

“Yeah, Sammy. We can afford it,” Dean said as he looked up, smiling. “Talked to the landlord, he's going to give me most of the junk needed to fix this place up. Any color paint you want and so forth and so on. I used to fix up houses I stayed in as a kid. I know my stuff and hell, he doesn't have to pay me, it's a win win situation.” 

Sam looked around the living room again. It was spacious, had a fireplace near the windows, had somewhere to put a television. There was plenty of room to put a playpen and anything else that might need, it was the rest of the house he was really worried about but now he was seeing the potential with the aid they were going to receive, so he smiled. “Yeah, it looks good.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, hands moving across his stomach until they created a diamond shape from coming together around his belly button. “You'll see, it'll be gorgeous like you.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean was always laying on the compliments thick, especially since Sam started freaking out about his clothes not fitting. 

“I'm walking back to the motel,” Sam said, not sure he would make it considering the summer heat but he knew he'd make it back in one piece at least. He wanted to get out and walk, keep trim as possible and if not, someone might take pity on him and offer him a ride home if he put his pregnant stomach on display. 

“No, you're not Mr. Pregnant and five months in,” Dean said, putting a halt to that. “I'll drive you back and then come back here myself to get started on the living room.”

“You're starting already?,” Sam asked, interest piqued.

“I thought we'd get a head start and try to get most of it done before we moved in which is about two weeks from now. Have you something pretty to look at,” Dean said with a smile. 

Sam smiled in return. “Wish I could help but I'm dead on my feet until thing one and thing two are born.”

Dean paled. “Stop referring to our one little bun as two. You'll give me a heart attack.”

“I'm fairly certain it's two,” Sam murmured knowingly. 

“It's one and we'll deal with it as one, doc said there's only one anyway,” Dean said, sounding mildly hysterical in his tone. 

Sam laughed. “Take me back to the motel, so you can pretend we're not having twins.” Sam poked his stomach as he felt a double flutter around in his stomach. There were certainly two babies in there and he was living by that principal, when he found out the sexes, he'd make sure there were two sets of clothes for them. 

Dean nodded, Sam tried not to smirk on the way back.

\----------

The gel was cold on his stomach as the doctor rolled the ulrasound wand around. He looked into the screen, eyes squinting a little. “You did want to know the sex, didn't you?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Then Sam spoke. “Yes, we want to be prepared.” 

“It looks like you're having a boy,” The doctor murmured with a smile. 

Dean grinned. “Hell yes, little boy of my own. Someone to teach about cars.”

“And... it seems you're having two boys. He's a little less shy this time around,” Dr. Ericsson said with a laugh. 

“What?,” Dean squeaked, squeezing Sam's hand a little tighter. 

“Told you,” Sam whispered, trying not to grin triumphantly.  
“And look there appears to be a third!,” The doctor announced, looking astonished. 

“What!?,” Dean and Sam cried in unison. 

The doctor threw his head back and laughed. “I'm kidding. There's only the two.”

Sam snorted. “You're a cruel prankster, Dr. Ericsson.” 

“I knew it'd get you both worried,” Dr. Ericsson said with a wink. “But everything looks good. I'll print out a picture for you, and you can put it in your scrap book.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you, doc.”

Dean was shaking slightly to his left and he was mumbling. “Only two, think I can handle two.”

Sam chuckled, bringing his hand up to kiss it. “Yes, we can.” 

Dean turned to look at him with a nod, but he didn't look all that convinced.

\----------

It was storming outside, rain pelted the bay windows and Sam could still smell the faint scent of paint from the twins' bedroom down the hall. They decided to paint it green instead of blue, a nice vibrant and strong green. Something slightly unique but still boy.

Dean had his head on Sam's stomach, one headphone on his stomach and the other in Dean's ear as they listened to Kansas on repeat. Dean was talking soothingly to his children as the storm raged on. Telling them everything would be alright, since they had started to dance around when it started. They weren't sure if they were enjoying the noise or terrified of it. 

“If storms don't happen. Food won't grow and if crops go out of style like last season's leather pants, then food prices get really high. Then what will daddy feed you with? Papa can't just pluck fruit and veggies from his ass, you know,” Dean said and Sam tried to hold back a laugh at how serious he sounded. 

There was a kick to his stomach, and Dean made a soft oh sound like a little kid as he chuckled, petting the spot where it happened. “Yeah, see. You get it. We need this stuff. Did you know thunder and lightning help with food too? It's good for the soil.” 

“You're adorable with them,” Sam said, smiling. “I can't wait until they're out of there so you can talk to them full time.”

Dean looked up, green eyes glassy in the light. “They're my boys. If I could lay my head on your stomach all day, I would.” 

Sam brought his hand up to lay in Dean's hair, gently kneading the tresses that had gotten a little longer than Dean's usual haircut. Between work and all other things they had been doing, he hadn't had time to really cut his hair. “Am I going to have to fight for attention when they're born?”

Dean chuckled, kissing Sam's stomach. “No, you'll have to take turns like good baby boys.”

Sam brushed his fingers through his hair and nodded. “I can take turns.” 

“Rain makes me tired. It making you tired Johnny and Danny?,” Dean asked their twins, as they responded with little flutters. 

“I'm down for John, but I'm still not sure about Daniel,” Sam said with a slight sigh. 

“It's your middle name, plus he'll have my middle name. Why not?,” Dean said stroking his stomach. 

“How about your middle name first instead?,” Sam asked, eyes half closed. 

“Nah, He doesn't feel like a Michael. He feels like a Daniel. We're going with Daniel,” Dean beamed. “Isn't that right, Danny?” Another flutter. 

 

“If he likes it, who am I to deny?,” Sam said almost dramatically with a sigh. 

“God, you're getting so big,” Dean murmured, kissing his stomach. “Seven and half in. Wonder what you'll look like at nine.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Like two watermelons decided to have a baby.” 

Dean took off the headphones and kissed his stomach lovingly. “Goodnight boys. Papa needs daddy time.” 

Dean slid up Sam's body and kissed his neck just as lovingly as he did his stomach, trailing kisses along his skin. “I think the belly is sexy.”

“You would, you damn alpha,” Sam said with another eyeroll as Dean slid a hand down his side and hooked it underneath his boxers. “Dean... you can't really be looking to stick me.”

Dean helped him get rid of his shirt. “I'm looking for that and more.” 

They hadn't had sex in at least a month, Sam was feeling increasingly less than sexy while his sex drive was begging for release and here was Dean, who still wasn't turned off by him. This weight gaining whale who had a behemoth of a stomach, that yes, carried their children. It was still something that made him look like a man with an overgrown beer belly. In his opinion anyway. 

Dean was kissing all along his milk induced breasts, small dainty things that were meant for the babies alone, yet Dean kept commenting with fire in his eye. “I just want to suck on those for a little while. Will you let me, Sammy?” like now. And Sam nods, because it seems to be a turn on for him too as Dean pays attention to each small breast, mostly to the nipple and he mewls softly underneath the ministerations as Dean goes to town. 

His hands are in his hair as Dean is careful of his stomach and he isn't sure how they're going to have sex with his stomach in the way. “Side position,” Sam cries out as Dean's hand finds his member and starts stroking like a god. 

Dean keeps stroking, expert hands made for this sorta thing. “I already had that figured out.” 

Fuck, he's so sensitive since getting pregnant. Everything feels ten times better and then it kinda exhausts him too. Dean's down there somewhere and he feels a warm mouth on his dick, taking him in fully and sucking like no tomorrow. He closes his eyes and gives in to the feel good of his now mate, Dean Winchester, sucking on him like a banana and making a show of it for anyone who wants to see. He spreads his legs, feeling slick leak out of his hole and he can smell himself mixing with Dean's alpha scent in the air. It's always such a freaking turn on. 

Dean's finger insinuates itself into Sam's hole, pumping leisurely at the cushioned and spongy walls inside. Dean hits his prostate and he cries out again, whimpering in a way that embarrasses him as Dean pulls off and says. “I just want all of you all at once. If I could be inside you everywhere, I'd be such a happy man.” 

Sam pants as Dean adds a second finger, they hardly ever go for prep but maybe Dean is measuring how sensitive he is right now. “You're not happy now?”

“No, I'm happy. I just meant I'd be happier than any man ha any right to be,” Dean quickly corrects and Sam briefly wonders if he's lying, not before Dean is pushing him on his side and positioning himself behind Sam, sliding into sweet spot as Dean's hand slides underneath his knee and lifts up until his leg is over Dean's officially. 

It's a slow drive after that, no jarring and hard movements. They both discussed pregnant sex meant nothing to scare the babies or damage them in any way. Sam holds onto Dean's hands on his stomach as he drives in though, slow and sure. It still feels good, makes him pant as he feels the good stretch of Dean's dick deep inside him, always nice and big, thick with his knothead. It means so much to him that Dean takes his time though, let's him feel every inch. It's like therapy, only better. 

“You feel so good,” Sam pants out, trying to keep still as possible even though he wants to jerk his body into the burn and slide. 

“You feel good too, baby boy,” Dean murmurs, chest tight against Sam's back. “I wish I could live inside you.”

Sam chuckles breathlessly. “I wish you could too.” Dean was always saying weird things, he always did. 

It takes a little time for it to build, but when it does, they're both coming hard and Sam is pretty sure he sees stars before his vision blacks out and he slumps off into sweet dreams. The last thing he remembers is Dean wiping spunk from his stomach and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

\----------

His mom and John are both staying for the weekend, in hopes that he pops like a balloon and grandkids appear magically. They've been talking for hours non-stop, about hunts, their lives and Sam can't help thinking they sound like him and Dean when they first started out in that bar all that time ago. Would it be too weird if their parents ended up together? Probably.

Sam brings in a bowl of chips and dip, sets it on the table. This is pretty much as close as he'll ever get to a baby shower considering the fact that between Dean and him, they have zero close friends they can call for the obligatory help that everyone receives. Granddad, grandma and family on Sam's side sent up a semi-full truck of new baby clothes and diapers, all the bottles and nipples they could possibly need, along with a toy or two. It's enough between what he and Dean brought. 

John also pulled together some funds and got them stuff. Even cute onesies that say If you thi nk I'm cute, you should see my grandfather. Sam decided a long time ago he likes John despite some of Dean's stories that make him sound like a military jarhead in some respects. 

As Sam goes to sit on the floor, his stomach so big it almost looks like octomom's. Mary is off the couch in a second. “You stop right there, Samuel Campbell, you get your ass up on this couch and sit. You know how hard it is to get up off a floor at this point.”

Sam sighs and stops mid sit, using the coffee table for leverage as he moves his way over to the end of the couch so his mom and John can remain close together. “I didn't want to interrupt.” 

“Nonsense, kiddo. You're pregnant, you don't sit on the floor,” John said sympathetically as he waved a hand. 

“Gotcha, Captain,” Sam said with a smile and a nod. 

“Where's Deano?,” John asks, as Mary sits down beside him.

“In the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Should be done soon,” Sam answers, pulling a leg up underneath him. Thank god for stretchy maternity pants.

“John and I were talking,” Mary starts as she turns to face her son. Hand underneath her chin as she looks at him with that spark in her eye.

 

He can't help assuming they've decided to mate or something. He knows his own father was lost in battle at five, and Dean's own mother died when he was ten. Their parents have remained mateless for a long time. Second time mating is uncommon but what she says he isn't expecting. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and we were thinking. We should gather our families together, make the mating ceremony official. Have a little wedding, before the babies are due in a couple weeks,” Mary tells him, she looks more glowing than he normally does with her kind smile. 

Sam chews on his bottom lip with a shrug. “No need, mom. We're already mated.”

“Or after, Sam. I'm sure Dean wouldn't say no. God knows you're over the moon for each other,” John chimes in, looking like he really means it.

“Yeah, maybe after the babies are born,” Sam said to get them off his back. Dean and him never discussed wedding plans. Having two babies is money trouble enough but he can't deny carrying Dean's last name would be such a bad thing. All they have to do is make their mating official by the United States and then they can exchange names. It's free, no need for a ceremony to do that. 

“Actually, I love the idea,” Dean said as he came in from the kitchen, looking slightly sweaty but there's this look in his eyes that sends a shiver down Sam's back. “How about just you two though? Civil Ceremony and then we'll sign the certificate to see who takes who's name.” 

“See, my boy knows what he wants,” John pipes up with a grin. “I suggest joint names, Winchester-Campbell.”

“Who says your last name should go first, hot stuff?,” Mary retorts, turning back to jab John in the side. 

“My genes say so, ma'am,” John quips, smiling as he grabs a piece of her hair and pulls it a little forward, causing her to giggle and wrestle her way out of his hold. 

“No, I like it. That way if the boys and whoever else in the child department comes along, they can continue the family line in hunting together for both sides,” Dean said with a nod.

Sam realizes they haven't really discussed what to do about hunting once their children are old enough but at the same time, he knows he doesn't want them living the life they both had to live. Without concrete friendships and stable homes but he nods at what Dean says. It's something they can discuss later. 

“Then let's settled. Civil union this saturday, we'll have a nice little reception at Room of Angel and while Sam can't drink, he can watch out for his soon to be husband,” Mary announces, leaning forward to kiss Sam's stomach. “And the boys can watch out for their papa too.” 

Sam blushes at his mother kissing his stomach, he never minds when Dean does it, but having your mother do it makes you feel like some incapable child. 

Dean looks at Sam across the room, his eyes holding that look that makes Sam warm all over and nods. “Settled but dinners done until then.”

\----------

Finding a suit for maternity is difficult, but they manage one that seems to fit him just fine. It expands at the waist and hugs him just right so he doesn't look like an overgrown fat man in a penguin outfit. His mother walks him down the isle, per tradition when it comes to Omega males and their omega mothers. It's harder for mothers to give them away than fathers, always is.

Sam is nervous as hell, knowing this is the last step in their relationship. You can break a bond by sleeping with someone else but once you make the union official, that's it, there's no going back but truth is... truth is, even though Dean may never know. Dean was his first everything, he spent so much of his time hunting that he never really knew what it was like to have sex with someone or even form a bond. Sure, he kissed other people but they meant nothing, they were never Dean. Now they're just milestones to this day.

He walks down the isle, his arm around his mother's as they move, his feet ache like hell but he doesn't care because Dean's standing at the end of the small walkway, smiling bright and happy while his father stands as his best man. Holding the rings they're about to exchange for better or worse. 

When he gets to the end, Dean looks a little teared up but he's putting on a macho act and pretending it doesn't mean anything, he wipes at his eyes and the judge starts reciting lines said to thousands of people who get married everyday in the eyes of the lord. 

At some point, Sam starts crying and his mother rubs his back as he can't believe how happy and lucky he is. 

When Judge Abernathy says you're pronounced husband and husband, you may kiss. Dean does it just right, he uses church tongue and lips. 

It's the best kiss Sam ever had.

They go home and make love to slow classic rock songs, and Dean professes his undying love into his skin with every pulse and drive into his body. 

Life can't get any better.

\----------

He wakes up at three in the morning, craving rice crispies with chocolate chips and strawberries. It's been his craving for three months now. Danny and Johnny are making a ruckus inside his flesh as he stares down at his ring in between bites. “I'm officially Sam Winchester-Campbell. Who would have thunk, huh boys?”

The boys flutter and then he feels something strange, wet and he looks down at the island table stool, then at the floor to see a puddle. He pales a little and panics, forgetting all about his delicious cereal and carefully walking up the stairs to his and Dean's room to knock on the door, forgetting it's his own bedroom and home all at once. He's suddenly afraid if he walks the wrong way, his sons will slip out of the birth canal and they won't make it to the hospital.

He can feel pain shooting through his spine but he knows it's not the last to come, nor will it be the worst. He bends over and shakes Dean like a tiny Earthquake and the man turns over in his sleep, naked chest shining in the moonlight as he grunts. “What's wrong?”

“They're on the way,” Sam huffs out, feeling another sharp pain, he prays isn't a contraction, just them pushing and pulling and fighting like boys do. 

Dean's eyes widen and he nods, getting out of bed as he starts pulling on pants and a shirt, his cellphone sits in his mouth as he pulls on his boots and laces them up. “I think, we got uh a few before they're officially here, if it just started. Go get washed up and get some clean clothes on. Piss too but be gentle, don't press down too hard. Do not take a shit, no matter what you do.”

Sam forgets his panic and laughs. “You know more about this stuff than me. Why am I surprised?”

“Because I've been all to holy hell scared of you going into labor this whole time and wanted to be prepared?,” Dean answers, as he gets in the closet to get the overnight bag they prepared ages ago. 

Sam just smiles, glad he's got Dean for the long haul and kisses him on the cheek as he passes.

\----------

Four hours of labor, the pains are not only terrible but he feels like he's been trying to push out a log for the last two of it as he tries not to bear down until they're ready. But now he feels like they're coming, he's sure of it. “Please,” he begs. “Can I push now? I feel like they're ready!”

The nurse looks at him for a moment then nods her head. “What do you think, doctor?”

“If he says he's ready, he's ready,” Dr. Ericsson said.

Sam feels another wave of pain and cries out as he holds onto Dean's hand, squeezing it so tight he knows he must be hurting him but he can't help it right now. 

“Push, Sam, go on, push,” Dr. Ericsson said, nodding his head as he ensured the cover was where it was supposed to be.

And then Sam is pushing, a big one, he feels something slipping, feels things gushing he also knows he's going to be numb and torn open by the end of this. He reminds himself that it'll be worth it. 

“You can do this, Sammy,” Dean whispers, squeezing his hand tight as the doctor tells him give another big push. 

“I see a head!,” the doctor declares. “Another push, nice and easy.”

Sam grunts, but a scream ends up tearing from his throat and he feels something popping through. 

“One more push and we got this little one,” Dr. Ericsson said as Sam is sure he's holding onto one of his son's, he decides the first one out is John in his pained haze. 

He gives another push and there's a wail of a cry. Sam feels relief move through him at the sound. 

“Papa. You feel like cutting?,” The nurse asks as she holds up a pair of scissors after tying off the umblical cord. 

Dean looks up, eyes it for a second, looking a bit scared but nods. “Yeah, I'd love to.” 

Sam watches as Dean carefully cuts the cord and their little bundle of joy is taken away to be cleaned up as they wait for Danny. 

“Is he coming?,” Sam asks tiredly, wanting it to be over. He can barely feel anything at this point. 

“In a few minutes, sometimes the second twin isn't ready,” Dr. Ericsson soothes.

Sam feels a push however and suddenly boy two is pushing down. “No no, he's definitely ready.” he was sure the pain was over but the grouse that comes out of his mouth says otherwise. 

“Then push, Mr. Winchester-Campbell,” The Doctor said and Sam could tell there was a smile in his voice. 

It wasn't long until Danny was out of the hold, but the room went silent and Sam felt a sense of dread move through him. “What's wrong? What's wrong with my son?”

“I...,” Dr. Ericsson trailed off.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and Sam's heart beat hard in his chest, oh god no.

“Hey, man. No time to fuck around during my kids births,” Dean shot off, sounding both annoyed and angry.

“I'm not kidding, just give me a moment,” Dr. Ericsson said softly as he did something Sam couldn't see.

Then a soft snuffle entered the room, strong and sure, but it was a little whine of a cry and Sam felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “He's okay?” 

The doctor sighed with relief. “Yes, just a quiet little boy. Nothing to worry about.”

Sam wiped away at the tears in his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. “Thank god.” 

Dean kissed his forehead sweaty forehead. “They're both healthy and alive. That's all that matters.” 

Sam nods. “Yeah, you're right.”

Half an hour later, both fathers were holding their sons. All they had were pink and blue on hand, so in order to tell them apart. John wears blue and Danny wears pink. Sam holds Danny in his arms as Dean holds John, and both fathers can't believe how lucky they are to have such fine little people in their lives. 

If they thought they were in love with each other, love knows nothing until you've seen the look of your newborn's brand new eyes touch with yours.

\----------

The first few nights are the worst, getting used to the twins' schedule put a damper on their own. It's tiring, there's no pay and most of all, while it sucks, they both know it's worth it. Sam rocks the crib gently as he waits for Dean to get home from work, they'll only be surviving on his paycheck but apparently Dean's boss is amazing and decided to help them out by giving Dean a dollar pay raise. Good enough for them. Sam hopes it works out well that way.

As he hears the door downstairs shut, and the footsteps come up the stairs. He turns in time to see Dean step inside the room, carrying a small box. “What's that?”

“Something I thought would bring out the irony in the room,” Dean whispers as he hands Sam the box.

Sam takes the box and quietly opens it as Danny snuffles in his sleep. Sam blinks and sees a small angel sitting inside the box. It's wingspan however is great and he knows it's perfect for the spot on the little blue shelf he had been worrying about being bare. 

“It's gorgeous. Did I ever tell you my mom used to tell me that angels watch over me?,” Sam asks, as he steps across the room as silently as possible and puts the angel up on the shelf with ease, positioning her.

“You never told me that but … I meant it as you know, room of angel, where we met,” Dean whispers.

Sam turns to look at him and let's out a small laugh. “I wasn't even thinking of that but it's fitting and perfect. Thank you for getting it.” 

“You're welcome, baby boy,” Dean murmurs, grabbing Sam by the waist and bringing him forward. “My mom used to tell me the same thing though. Maybe she was right.”

Sam nods, kissing Dean on the mouth soundly. “I think she was.”

Dean let's go of Sam and walks over to his children, looking down at them with a proud look on his face. “I don't believe in god, you know but I think our boys will be watched over by us and by everyone that's going to love them. Angel enough for me.”

“I agree,” Sam whispers, as he drags a finger over John's face softly, watching as his baby moves a little at the intrusion and sighs. 

Dean runs his fingers over Danny's head before turning to Sam and kissing him again. “Let's go make dinner while they're asleep and maybe get some cuddle time in too.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam said with a smile as they walked away from the bedroom. 

The little angel figurine watching over the boys.


End file.
